Sleepless Night
by AlwaysInWonderland
Summary: Mika (OC) can't seem to sleep. She calls the twins but they're busy with girls. Mika's thoughts are raging and she calls Tamaki. Fluff. Fluffiest thing I've ever writtten to date. Rated T to be safe. 1K One-shot.


Sleepless Night

I tiredly glanced over at my clock. 5:36. God, looks like another restless night. I reached over to my nightstand, patting around until I felt the lump of my phone. I snatched it up and flipped it open. Scrolling through my contacts I found the first person I would think to call, Hikaru and Karou.

The phone dialed the numbers quickly and I heard a surprisingly awake sounding Hikaru answer the line.

"Helloooo?" said Hikaru.

"H-hi Hikaru. I can't seem to sleep. My mind is restless. Do you mind if I speak to you for a bit?" I said groggily, eyes still in shock from the sudden phone light earlier.

"Mika, right now isn't exactly the right ti-"

"Hikarruu-kunn~" I heard the unmistakable voice of a regular host club member, Kaya.

"Oh for God's sake Hikaru. Seriously? This late?" I spoke into the speaker with a tone of annoyance. Pathetic; fooling around with girls this late.

"Yeah, well she just kind of showed up..," Liar. "Why don't you call Tamaki? Don't you and him have a..thing?"

My cheeks were flushed with a dark red. I liked him, but he's a host. Why would he like me?

"I-We do not! And I mean, wouldn't it be rude to call him this early on a Sunday?"

"Call him." The line suddenly ended. Jerk, hanging up like that.

I scrolled though my contacts once more, my heart skipping a beat when I saw the six letters that I've had a crush on since I enrolled to this school. He was so kind to me..so sincere, but he's a host. That's his job.

The phone dialed the number. My heart was pounding. What if he hates me for calling him this early? What if he takes himself out of my life? Maybe I should hang up...

To late. The line was picked up by a woken up Tamaki, and he didn't sound pleased.

"Hello? Who is this and why are you calling me this late?"

"H-Hi T-Tamaki...I'm having troubles sleeping..My mind is racing. May I speak to you for a bit..?"

"Mika, princess, why don't you come over? My phone battery is about to die."

"Are you s-sure? Wouldn't the noise disturb your family?" My heart was pounding. If I went over to Tamaki's house...the only thing I would gain was an invitation to his bed. Oh God. I don't want that.

"No, no. My parents are out of town. I'll be waiting at the front door."

"T-thanks Tamaki.."

"Not a problem, princess." The line died.

Wait. I'm going to Tamaki's house. No makeup, ache face, house shoes, and a nightgown. Oh don't I look so attractive?

I crept out of the house silently, despite the fact that I almost broke a vase when I was opening the doors.

It was quite a long walk. It took me nearly 20 minutes to get there, and when I did, I was surprised to see Tamaki waiting outside for me, his face illuminated by the ill moonlight.

"You kept your promise," I said happily.

"Of course I did, princess," he said with a smile.

I scanned myself up and down. Nightgown, house shoes, bedhead.

"I apologize for my appearance, Tamaki," I said sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

He laughed and I could feel myself blushing like mad.

"Likewise. Would you like to come in? It's getting cold."

"S-sure.."

We entered Tamaki's house through the doors that looked like they could be out of a fictional novel. His house wasn't much bigger than mine, but I was still delighted and nervous that he invited me so suddenly.

He led me upstairs and into a room, big enough to be a commoners living room, which I assume is his bedroom and pointed at the bed.

"Sit," he told me and I sat down on his silk sheets, similar to mine.

Oh no..bedroom, Tamaki, alone, parents gone, 6:00am...No. I'm not doing this.

I fidgeted with the wrinkles in my gown while Tamaki sat next to me and I studied his features. He was dressed in a blue and white striped button up pajama top, with matching pants. His hair was an absolute mess, and he was wearing house shoes as well. He looked into my eyes and out of instinct, I looked down.

"Something wrong?" Tamaki asked, still looking deeply at me.

I blushed. "Tamaki..do you recall over the phone I told you I had a lot on my mind?"

"Y-yeah?" He was nervous.

"Um..it's all about you. I can't stop thinking about you.."

He lightly laughed. The next words that came out of his words surprised me.

"Me too."

We both looked down at the glossy floor, blushing like madmen.

My next words caught him off guard.

"What makes me so special compared to other girls?"

His eyes seemed to widen then he softened them. This is a side of Tamaki that's hidden away never to be seen. And for me to have the privilege to see this side of him, I'm very grateful.

"Well, you don't throw yourself at me, you took it slow," he said talking with a soft smile. "Your kind to me and.." he paused to look into my eyes. "There's just something about you, Mika, that makes me love you."

He started to lean in to me and kissed me. My eyes widened but I adjusted and deepened the kiss. It was passionate, like we were putting all of our feelings into it. Tamaki broke the kiss.

I looked at him straight in his brilliant purple eyes. "Tamaki.."

"I'm sorry.." he said. "I don't know what came over me I just.."

"Tamaki..you just stole my first kiss," I said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Mika.." he said, his face a noticeable dark red while he was looking down.

I tapped him on the shoulder to make him look at me. "No, I'm glad it was to you."

We walked over to the window together to watch the sunrise.

The words escaped my mouth suddenly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mika."


End file.
